


One Kiss

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: HAPPY 10TH LIRE, M/M, Pinunso, i still don't know how to use tags sksk, soft uwu, this was made months ago hng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: that particular night in cebu..
Relationships: Justin De Dios/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	One Kiss

START

"Pwede namang kiss yon, eh."

Those words repeated a thousand times in Justin's poor, troubled mind. He couldn't get it out of his head.

"Sa dinami-dami ng pwedeng gawin, bakit iyon pa? Bakit siya pa? Jusme naman eh!" He almost dropped his phone on his face the moment he heard his best friend's voice beside him.

"Hoy. Wala kang plano matulog?" He tsked, pulling the blanket up to his chest.

"Di ako makatulog."

"Halata naman eh," Josh squeezed his little body against him, snuggling closer. "Bakit di ka pa umamin? Isang taon mo na gusto yung tao tapos wala kang sinasabi. Pag yan, naagaw ng iba, bahala ka umiyak jan."

"Kelan ka aamin kay Ken?" It was obvious that the other was shocked at what he said. He swore he heard Josh sniffle before the other faced the wall beside them.

"Puntahan mo na siya. Dalhin mo na lang yung susi." Justin was confused.

Why was his bestfriend acting this way?

Shaking his head, he placed a pillow on the older's back and went out.

"Now what?" He jumped when he felt his phone buzz.

-Manok-

Manok: oi

Manok: ba't gising ka pa???

Mais: ikaw ba't gising ka pa??

Manok: Jah..

Mais: PAANO AKO KAKALMA ABER?

Manok: galet na galet gusto manaket?

Mais: sasapakin na kita 🙂

Manok: ge lang 🙂

Manok: papuntahin ko ba jan yung nasa kabilang kama?? Tutal wala naman siya ginagawa..

Mais: HOYYY WAG KASI

Mais: ILILIBRE KITA KFC ISANG TAON

Mais: WAG KA MAGSABI

Manok: kumalma ka nga hoy

Mais: ?!

Manok: sijon ka ghOrl?

Mais: 😭

Manok: kakalma ka o papapuntahin ko siya jan?

Mais: eto na nga kakalma na

Manok: bakit ba kasi ayaw mo umamin?

Manok: halata namang mahal ka din niya..

Mais: bakit ayaw mo pansinin si Josh?

Manok: Jah..

Mais: mahal na mahal ka din nya

Mais: di man halata sa camera pero pag tinitingnan ka niya, punong puno ng pagmamahal mga mata niya 

Mais: ilang beses ka na niya iniiyak sa akin, Ken..

Manok: mahal ko din naman siya, eh

Manok: pero mahal ko din si Stell

Manok: ayokong may masaktan na isa sa kanila

"Okay na yung ako ang nasasaktan pero, wag sila." His heart almost flew out of his chest when he heard his best friend's voice behind him.

"Ken.. sinabi ko naman na, diba? Mahal ka ni Josh. Si Stell, alam ko mahal ka niyan. Silang dalawa, matagal ang pinagsamahan bago tayo nabuo. I'm sure mahal din nila ang isa't isa." He held the other's hands in his, caressing his palm with his thumb.

"Ken, ikaw na lang ang kulang sa kanila." He wiped a tear that fell down Ken's cheek with his finger and pulled the other in for a hug.

Ken sighed, before breaking away.

"Pag ako umuwi ng Manila ng luhaan, aanihin ko lahat ng mais mo."

"Kung mangyari yon, ililibre kita sa lahat ng resto na may fried chicken."

"Laban lang Jah, ha? Wag kang susuko."

"Ikaw din." They switched room keys and he walked to their room, sneaking one last glance at his best friend before the other walked in.

His heart raced as he walked to Ken's room. He was definitely scared of what was about to happen.

Was his decision to do this right?

"Maybe I should just walk... away.." he trailed off as he neared their room. Someone was standing outside, waiting.

No way. Is that....?

"Sejun?" The other grinned, walking up to him.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Justin's heart raced once again and he let out short, ragged breaths.

Sejun snaked an arm around his waist and the other cupped his cheek. His eyes trailed all over the younger's face, gaze dropping to his pink, plump lips.

"May I?" He whispered, using a finger to trace his lips.

Justin nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Sejun's soft lips against his, pressing his body closer.

Their mouths moved in sync, Justin pulling the other closer by his waist.

OH MY GOD, screamed Justin's thoughts. He was kissing his long time crush!

And he was kissing back!

They broke away panting, arms still around each other.

Both wore silly grins on their faces as Justin leaned in for another kiss, harder, and deeper this time.

It didn't matter that they were just at the hallway. It didn't matter that there were CCTVs around.

Nothing else mattered but them.

Them in their own world.


End file.
